Steam Train
| crew = Barry Kramer (editor) Danny Avidan (vocals, opening theme) Ross O'Donovan (voice, opening theme) Arin Hanson (beatboxing, opening theme) | episodes = 382 | run = June 25, 2013 - Present }} Steam Train is a series hosted by Ross on the Game Grumps channel. Originally the show featured Ross in all episodes (with the exception of, My Boyfriend 2) and usually switched between Danny and Arin, and had in several series and one-offs featured all three at once. Barry featured on the One-off, My Boyfriend 2, under the spin-off series, Single Train and was later featured in all three Stout Train episodes, for Banished, Surgeon Simulator 2013, and Super Smash Bros. On June 25th, 2014 (the one year anniversary of Steam Train), a new intro debuted with the first episode of King's Quest VI. The intro showed Ross driving a train as he is the only constant conductor, with Arin, Danny, Barry, and Suzy as passengers on the train. The appearances of Barry and Suzy in the new intro suggested that they could make more appearances on Steam Train. This was confirmed by Ross on reddit. Barry would make his first Steam Train appearance on Cliffhorse, and Suzy would make hers on Mount Your Friends. As of September 6th, 2014 Barry has been featured on almost every episode of Steam Train together with Ross. The concept for the show comes from the fact that Ross has many Steam games that he has yet to play (according to a discussion in The Tall Grass and a post from Ross in that video's reddit page, he has 337 games on his Steam account, has 66 games installed on his computer, and has played around 35 of them). DOS and independently published games will also be played on the show. On the show they play PC games instead of console games in a format identical to Game Grumps. File:Steam Train.png|Old Steam Train logo with Danny File:I5OH6vA.jpg|Old Steam Train logo with Arin File:SteamTrainArin.png|New Steam Train logo with Arin History Originally Ross conceived the idea for Steam Train as a webshow separate from Game Grumps. He recruited Danny as his co-host. Arin helped with lending equipment and giving advice from his own experience from doing Game Grumps. At this time, Jon was still doing Game Grumps with Arin. While still working out the last details of the shows concept Arin offered to bring the show on to the Game Grumps channel, an idea both Ross and Danny were in favor of. The idea then was to have Jon and Arin do Game Grumps as usual, and have Ross and Danny do Steam Train. Ross and Danny recorded at least one session of episodes (including Castle Crashers and probably several unreleased episodes of other series either scrapped of redone later) before Jon left Game Grumps. Arin then asked Danny to do both Game Grumps and Steam Train which he agreed to do. Arin later joined Steam Train to relieve Danny half of the work, as he had commitments with his band Ninja Sex Party. On June 25th a new Steam Train intro debuted with King's Quest VI on the series' one year anniversary. It showed all the five grumps reflecting a change in the show were Ross is the constant conductor with either Danny, Arin, Barry or Suzy joining him. Cast Main conductors * Ross (2013-present) Recurring conductors * Danny (2013-present) * Arin (2013-present) * Barry (2014-present) * Suzy (2014-present) Steam Train Groups That Have Happened * Ross & Danny * Ross & Arin * Ross, Danny, & Arin * Ross & Barry * Ross, Danny, & Barry * Ross, Arin, & Suzy * Ross, Arin, & Barry * Danny & Barry * Danny, Barry, & Suzy * Arin, Barry, & Suzy Games played Current * Black & White 2 (3 Episodes) (Ross,Danny and Arin) Hiatus/Quit Season 1 * Hotline Miami (3 episodes) (Ross & Danny) * Civilization V: Brave New World (4 episodes) (Ross, Danny & Arin) * Trine 2 (4 episodes) (Ross, Danny & Arin) * Offspring Fling! (2 episodes) (Ross & Arin) * Rogue Legacy (17 episodes) (Ross & Arin) * Insanely Twisted Shadow Planet (4 episodes) (Ross & Arin) * They Bleed Pixels (4 episodes) (Ross & Arin) * The Oregon Trail (2 episodes) (Ross & Danny) * Fable: The Lost Chapters (5 episodes) (Ross & Danny) * Cave Story (5 episodes) (Ross & Danny) * Noitu Love 2: Devolution (7 episodes) (Ross & Arin) * Ride to Hell: Retribution (10 episodes) (Ross & Arin) * Eryi's Action (6 episodes) (Ross & Arin) * Metal Slug 3 (7 episodes) (Ross & Arin) * Electronic Super Joy (4 episodes) (Danny & Ross) * South Park: The Stick of Truth (8 episodes) (Ross & Arin) * Broforce (4 episodes) (Ross & Arin) * Spore (16 episodes) (Ross, Danny & Arin) * Escape Goat 2 (4 episodes) (Ross & Arin) * Life Goes On (7 episodes) (Ross, Danny & Arin) * Duke Nukem Forever (4 episodes) (Ross & Arin) * Dark Souls II (16 epiosdes) (Ross & Arin) * A Story About My Uncle (3 episodes) (Ross, Danny & Arin) * Super Amazing Wagon Adventure Turbo (2 episodes) (Ross, Danny & Arin) * The Stomping Land (3 episodes) (Ross, Danny & Arin) * BattleBlock Theater (9 episodes) (Ross & Danny) Season 2 *Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2013 (5 episodes) (Ross & Arin) * My Ex-Boyfriend the Space Tyrant (3 episodes) (Ross, Danny & Arin) * Unturned (5 episodes) (Ross & Arin) * Five Nights at Freddy's (4 episodes) (Arin, Suzy, and Barry) * Monster Loves You! (4 episodes) (Arin, Suzy, & Barry) * Sakura Spirit (21 episodes) (Ross, Danny & Arin) * Amazing Princess Sarah (4 episodes) (Ross & Barry) Completed Season 1 * Castle Crashers (23 episodes) (Ross & Danny) * Space Quest IV (19 episodes) (Ross & Danny) * VVVVVV (10 episodes) (Ross & Arin) * Leisure Suit Larry (9 episodes) (Ross & Danny) * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (13 episodes) (Ross & Danny) * No Time to Explain (13 episodes) (Ross & Danny) * King's Quest V (13 episodes) (Ross & Danny) * Duke Nukem II (11 episodes) (Ross & Arin) * Go! Go! Nippon! ~My First Trip to Japan~ (13 episodes) (Ross & Arin) * They Breathe (2 episodes) (Ross, Danny & Arin) * DreadOut (9 episodes) (Ross, Danny & Arin) Season 2 *King's Quest VI (24 episodes) (Ross & Danny) One-offs Season 1 * FTL (Ross, Danny & Arin) * Shrek Forever After (Ross & Danny) * Jamestown: Legend of the Lost Colony (Ross & Danny) * Doctor Who: The Eternity Clock (Ross & Arin) * The Stanley Parable (Ross & Danny) * World of Warplanes (Ross & Danny) * Barbie Dreamhouse Party (Ross & Danny) * Default Dan (Ross & Danny) * Loadout (Ross & Arin) * Goat Simulator (Ross, Danny & Arin) * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 Full Burst (Ross & Arin) * Gang Beasts (Ross & Arin) * Divekick (Ross & Arin) * Guns of Icarus Online (Ross, Danny & Arin) * The Last Tinker: City of Colors (Ross & Arin) * Drunken Robot Pornography (Ross & Arin) * Blur (Ross & Arin) * The Graveyard (Ross, Danny & Arin) * Goat Simulator ELECTRIC BOOGALOO (Ross, Arin & Danny) Season 2 * Petz Catz 2 (Ross & Arin) * OlliOlli (Ross, Arin & Danny) * Only If (Ross & Danny) * Hyper DBZ (Ross & Arin) * Secret of the Magic Crystals (Ross & Danny) * Cliffhorse (Ross, Danny & Barry) * Mount Your Friends (Ross, Arin, Suzy) * Peggle Nights (Danny, Barry, and Suzy) * Next Car Game (Ross & Arin) * Mega Coin Squad (Ross, Arin & Barry) * Screencheat (Ross, Arin & Barry) * Gang Beasts (Ross, Arin & Barry) Trivia * The series' game footage was originally recorded with FRAPS. However, due to issues with various games, the Conductors have since switched to a setup with separate machines for playing the game and recording. * Steam Train was originally planned to be a show separate to Game Grumps. Ross and Danny got a lot of help from Arin to make the show come to life and he suggested that Steam Train should be an addition to Game Grumps. Steam Train was then planned to become an addition to Game Grumps during Jon's run on the series. Arin and Jon doing Game Grumps, and Ross and Danny doing Steam Train. Evidence was given by Ross on a commercial he posted on his channel. The video is now unlisted, but can be found here . Category:Series